Talk:Chameleon (Oblivion)/Archive 1
however, it is not invisibility and will not completely hide you, nor will it have any effect while not sneaking. actually, my character has 5 equipments with 14% chameleon each and 3 with 11% which brings the total to 103%, and nobody seems to be able to see me(heck, i can't even see myself). i can run up to an enemy, punch him in the face, and he would do nothing, and this is without sneaking. i can get critical hits if i attack while sneaking even if i'm crouching right in front of the enemy. 60.48.72.249 12:17, 4 April 2006 (CDT); registered, Nubl 12:20, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Should we list the NPCs that sell the spell? That's why I looked it up was to find out where to get it. Either way, could someone tell me where I can get it? DavimusK 16:35, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Aside from The Thieves Den the first place I would look is at the Bravil Mages Guild. I do think that yes we should list NPC's that sell this and other spell effects. \*\ Hellhound43 20:12, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Hey nubl can you tell me how to enchant your armor ect for chameleon? --Skellydude 20:40, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :All you need is a chameleon spell that you are capable of casting normally, and an altar of enchanting. For more information, see the enchanting article. \*\ Hellhound43 00:10, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Ok Thank you for your help. That helped alot! --Skellydude 20:40, 26 July 2007 (CDT) I have 3 equipments with 30% chameleon, yet even though i cant see myself in the slightest when i punched my summoned xivlia it attacked me until i ressummoned and when i punched a guard he arrested me. whats up with that?--76.21.2.109 05:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :The Chameleon spell isn't very useful if you are close to someone and if you don't have at least 100% effect. The guards somehow have great sight and they can spot you like from a mile away even if you have around 98-99% effect. The spell is good for sneaking and when it's 100%, the spell makes the game so ridiculously easy that it gets very boring. I played the game with 100% for a while, it was pretty boring as there was no challenge. You won't probably be sighted if you'd sneak around and try not to punch people. --Bippo Ernesti 06:22, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::oh oops my bad I just realized i have 4 with 30% ok that's why i posted before asking you to read what i wrote when instead it was my own fault... yeah 120%--76.21.2.109 08:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, that is strange, they still can see you even though you have a 120% Chameleon effect? In that case, I don't know what to do to help you. I had around 102% Chameleon back when I used it, and the nobody ever saw me. You might be experiencing some sort of a glitch, or some patch has changed the ability to be completely invisible using the Chameleon spell/enchantment. Come to think of it, I don't believe that I ever had 100%+ Chameleon when wearing only the equipment, it was around 80-90% without a help of a potion or a spell. Well, I don't think I have any advice on that, but good luck on getting it to work. --Bippo Ernesti 08:53, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Has anyone else found themselves in this situation? I walked into the path of Volanaro's 100% chameleon spell. It's not expiring. I'm enjoying it right now, but I know it'll get old soon and I'm going to have to reload a previous save. That is unless someone knows a way to fix this without reloading. ;) --Moonarcher 18:34, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Dispel yourself? I have never had a guard, summoned creature, etc detect me under any circumstances using 100% Chameleon in the 360 version of the game. So that bit about exceptions is wrong. The fireball traps in Oblivion are magical, as such having 100% spell absorption, or 100% magic resistance (Atronach, or Breton plus gear/spells) makes you immune to them as does 100% fire resistance (Dark Elf plus gear/spells). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 04:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Volanaro's spell lasts one game day, so it just looks like it's not expiring. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. Awesome Faic! 00:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Article cleanup As per the tag, I did some work bringing this article more in line with the accepted format for spell pages. I left the tag because some information is still missing and I don't have it, but this should make it easier for future editors to complete the page.LeDaea (talk) 11:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :One missing element is the image. This can already be found at Illusion Spells (Oblivion), but I don't know how to put that image on this page without reuploading it from my computer.--LeDaea (talk) 11:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Contradictory info Part of the 100% Chameleon section claims that talking to a guard with a bounty will cause them to automatically detect the player despite the Chameleon. Another part a few sentences later says that they will NOT detect the player in that exact same case. Could someone please verify which is accurate? --LeDaea (talk) 15:49, April 9, 2013 (UTC)